Multiply. $3.9 \times 152.6=$
Explanation: $39 \times 1{,}526$ and $3.9\times 152.6$ multiply the same digits in the same order. So, the product of both problems will also have the same digits in the same order. Let's multiply $39 \times 1{,}526$. Then we can estimate to place the decimal point in the product of $3.9\times 152.6$. $\begin{aligned} 1{,}526&\\ \underline{ \times 39}&\\ 54}& {9} \times {6\text{ ones}}\\ 180}& {9} \times {2\text{ tens}}\\ 4{,}500}& {9} \times 5\text{ hundreds}\\ 9{,}000}& {9} \times {1\text{ thousand}}\\ 180}& {30} \times {6\text{ ones}}\\ 600}& {30} \times{2\text{ tens}}\\ 15{,}000}& {30} \times {5\text{ hundreds}}\\ \underline{+30{,}000}}& {30} \times {1\text{ thousand}}\\ 59{,}514 \end{aligned}$ $39 \times 1{,}526 = 59{,}514$ Let's estimate to place the decimal in $3.9 \times 152.6$. $\begin{aligned} 3.9 \times 152.6 &\approx 4 \times 150\\\\ &\approx 600 \end{aligned}$ Where can we place the decimal in $59{,}514$ to get a product close to $600$ ? $3.9 \times 152.6 = 595.14$